<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dumbass Desperate Dads. by sunbabe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22777321">Dumbass Desperate Dads.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunbabe/pseuds/sunbabe'>sunbabe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anyways yahoo, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, It's a mess excuse me, It's really just self indulgent, M/M, Mutual Pining, Naruto is Just Naruto, Naruto is a feral child excuse him, Naruto just loves his dad okay, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Uchiha Sasuke &amp; Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, i don't know how to tag, i think, oh well, probably out of character, smut in later chapters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:55:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22777321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunbabe/pseuds/sunbabe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Iruka Umino is quite happy with his quiet, simple life. All he needs is his job, his son and his coffee.</p><p>But when an old friend, namely from high school and college, pops back into his life, things become a little harder than expected. </p><p>Especially when old feelings arise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Life was considerably dull for Iruka Umino. He was a simple kindergarten teacher, with an adopted son who he adored with all his heart. Nothing more ever happened. But he never minded that. If anything, Iruka was quite pleased with his current lifestyle. Though, there was one thing missing he supposed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A love interest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>People always poked at him about this subject, and he always turned it away. It wasn't something he exactly wanted to worry about. He already had Naruto in his life, what more did he need? Iruka had his son, his job and a peaceful life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Come </span>
  <em>
    <span>on</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You can't tell me you didn't think he was at least a little cute! " </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His friend, Ahmya, was determined to push for answers. After all, she was the main one that was trying to set him up with anything of the romantic sort. Given that she was a hopeless romantic herself, and that she claimed she was a matchmaker, she believed that she could find him a perfect romance. Iruka appreciated her attempts, he truly did, but she just seemed to push a little too hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>" He's...He's </span>
  <em>
    <span>okay</span>
  </em>
  <span> looking. " </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka responded with a small wave his hand, take a small glance towards the subject of their conversation, ignoring the small flutter of disagreements that came with his response. The source of this entire little banter was the counter worker. He almost felt bad that Ahmya was trying to get Iruka to approach him and ask him for a date. Something about cute café love stories. But as he raised his cup, he took a realization that it was empty. Guess time to get more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed softly, moving to stand. Already hear the squeal forming in her voice, he shot her a weary look. Something that clearly said calm down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Don't say anything. I'm just getting a refill. " </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He then began to move, though his world had been sent to a stop when he felt himself bump into another. The stranger's hands moved to grasp his arms, helping steady his shaken form. His hands gripped his cup tighter, moving to look at the poor soul he had run into. He opened his mouth to apologize, but the words died on his tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This person seemed...Oddly familiar. And as he examined his face for a few minutes, everything snapped in place. Eyes widening in recognition. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Are you al- "</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>" Kakashi? " </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A pause. Then the same look crossed the taller's face, his lips moving slightly to try and form a reply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Iruka? Oh my God. I haven't seen you in </span>
  <em>
    <span>ages.</span>
  </em>
  <span> " </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The male shook his head quickly, grinning warmly towards him as he yanked him into a tight hug. Kakashi seemed a little surprised by this, but he returned it anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Not since college! "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A thoughtful look crossed Kakashi's face at this mention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Has it been that long? "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A nod was his reply as Iruka took a moment to examine the other's features, a small hum coming from his throat when he noticed a rather familiar scar over his left eye, showing that not much seemed to change about his friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now that Iruka gave thought to it, Kakashi palpably aged well. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wait.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Nope, no. He was immediate to cast the thought out as fast as it came, trying to focus more on finding a way to ease himself out of the other's grip without seeming desperate to escape. Not that he was uncomfortable or anything, he was just becoming a little more aware of everything now. And it was a little embarrassing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clearing his throat and moving to gently detach himself from the hug, Iruka tried to keep a normal smile. Though he was sure it looked more nervous than intended, taking notice of the look that Kakashi casted towards him. Whether it was one of concern or confusion, the teacher couldn't tell. But all of his thoughts were shaken away when he suddenly felt his head move. The action was gentle, but surprising nonetheless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Eh? What are you doing? "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka did his best to ignore the eyes burning into his back, knowing all to well who they belonged to and what was going through her head. This was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> good in the long run. Even if it was nice to see Kakashi again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" What happened? " </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something seemed off about his voice. It didn't seem light or airy anymore. It sounded serious, maybe something between angry or concerned. Whatever the tone was, it made something inside of Iruka curl at the sound. But he swallowed it back, trying to get an idea of what he was looking at. And then it made sense. He had a scar on the side of his neck, a small reminder from a scuffle he had gotten into during an attempted mugging.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Ah. That's nothing! Just from an accident. " </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka responded in a dismissive tone, but it was clear to see Kakashi's hesitation to believe the words. He did, at least. And Iruka found an odd relief as he felt the hand retract from his chin. Clearing his throat, the male offered a small smile before moving to step back. For a moment, dark eyes flickered to somewhere else, and Iruka felt tempted to follow the gaze. But he stopped himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Anyways, it's very nice to see you again, Iruka. We should catch up sometime. " </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And before Iruka could mention anything else, Kakashi had disappeared. Though, Iruka had taken note that Kakashi tucked a card into his jacket pocket. Classy, he chuckled at the thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, that had been an experience. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he had little time to truly think on the subject, as he felt himself being suddenly grabbed by the shoulders. Ahmya had </span>
  <em>
    <span>the look </span>
  </em>
  <span>on her face and now Iruka regretted making his reunion a big deal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>" You </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>him?! And I thought you didn't have taste in men! " </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka groaned at that, swatted her hands away before she could make a bigger fuss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>" He's just an old friend- "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave him a skeptical look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Old friend my ass! He didn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>act </span>
  </em>
  <span>like an old friend! " </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka, in his honest opinion, needed to get out of here before Ahmya decided to pull out her matchmaking ideas. He really didn't want to bother Kakashi with this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>" I gotta go pick Naruto up from his sleepover. So, I'll meet you here tomorrow? "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignoring her small protests, he hurriedly shuffled out of the care, retreating to his car. And he did need to pick Naruto up, but it was also just an excuse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed lightly, leaning back into his seat and pulling the card out of his pocket. He twisted it between his fingers, examining the words printed on the silver. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then his brows furrowed. Personal bodyguard? Kakashi was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>bodyguard?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Huh. That was odd. But he brushed the thoughts away, tucking the card away and starting the car. He'd call later. And hopefully, no more pesky thoughts would appear. But he couldn't lie. Kakashi looked undoubtedly good. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>" Dad? Something wrong? "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka blinked when he heard Naruto speak up, tilting his head towards the younger before shaking his head. The blonde gave him a skeptical look as he adjusted his position, sitting now with his legs tucked beneath himself. The T.V was now a quiet drone in the back of his mind. Some show that Naruto had previously been absorbed into.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" No. Why'd you ask? " </span>
</p><p>
  <span>" You've been looking at the card for like, for a super long time. " </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka quirked a brow at this but supposed Naruto had a point. It hasn't left his thoughts since he had got it. Especially because of who gave it to him. But he tried to shake those thoughts back as he set the silver card onto the coffee table, moving to scoot over and capture Naruto in a half hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Sorry, just distracted buddy. " </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto gave him another look, though it was one of interest this time as he leaned against Iruka. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Where's it from, dad? It has to be super special for you to keep staring at it. " </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Iruka couldn't say he was wrong. Naruto always picked up on things rather quickly. Or at least, on some things. He let out a small puff of air, reaching his hand down and ruffling the younger's hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>" It's from an old friend. It's his number. " </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the look that Naruto gave him managed to steal a snicker from his lips. Something about the way that he seemed suspiciously curious about the suddenly mentioned friend was almost adorable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Old friend? Do I know him then? How long have you been friends? " </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka quirked a brow at the sudden bombard of questions, giving a shake of his head in reply. Always pushing for answers. Just like Ahmya. He supposed that could be expected though, given the fact that they spent a copious amount of time together. But he decided he'd rather take a way to avoid the invading questions as he guessed at what time it was,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" I think it's bedtime. " </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto whined at this, trying to find an excuse to escape the idea of having to sleep. Of course, Iruka was well aware that once he could get the boy comfortable, he'd fall asleep in no time. But even still, the boy didn't stop with his endless whines and attempted excuses. A mix of a sigh and laugh left his lips. Children.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Bedtime Naruto. You have school tomorrow. " </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka chimed as he moved to open the door to Naruto's room, shuffling in. The room was simple. With a bed set in the middle, a toybox to the side and the walls painted with a mix of random colors; courtesy of Naruto's incisiveness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto huffed as he wriggled out of his father's arms, moving to shuffle to his bed in a defeated march. Iruka made a small face at that, scooping him up once again and settling him onto his bed. He moved to sit beside the smaller, pulling him into a hug, a small chuckle passing his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Don't act like that. Bedtime isn't that bad. Plus, if you go to sleep now, you won't be so grumpy in the morning. "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was more for the sake of Iruka's sanity, knowing the younger could be quite the handful when he didn't get enough sleep. But all the same, it also made Naruto a bit happier in the morning hours when he wasn't bumbling from the exhaustion of staying up too late. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And as expected, once he had managed to get comfortable, he dozed off. Taking care as he shifted away from the sleeping boy, Iruka moved to pull the blanket over his shoulders. Flicking the light off as he retreated from the bedroom, he found himself back in the living room. A mindless cycle he's fallen into with Naruto. He puts him to bed, cleans up what was left from their previous activities and then goes to bed himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he decided maybe that would change just slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After all Iruka, more or less, had been avoiding calling Kakashi. He was too caught up in wandering worries and thoughts to ever actually take into consideration of calling the silver-haired male. So, moving to turn off the T.V, he moved to settle down on the couch once more. He picked the card up, examining it once last time before shuffling to retrieve his phone from his pocket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another glance towards the number displayed in a pretty print.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then, Iruka typed in the number, placing his phone against his ear. One ring, two, three...Why Iruka had begun to count them was completely unknown, but anything that may have been a coherent thought was tossed away when he heard a far to familiar voice pipe in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Hello? "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka was just hoping it didn't become a bumbling idiot now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Hey! It's me, Iruka. Uh, I'm sorry if it's an inconvenient time to call and all, but I decided too. "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka felt the need to face-palm as he began to trail off towards the end of his sentence, his cheeks beginning to flush with embarrassment. He needed to work on his people skills. And ignore the fact that he still was far too involved in how much he suddenly liked hearing Kakashi's voice. This wasn't any good for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Ah. Well, no worries. And there's no better time than the present, right? "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, that offered a little comfort. And slowly, Iruka began to meld in more easily with the sudden topic of their lives. And after that, he lost track of time. All of it was a blur until he ended up in his bed, curled in his blankets and smiling like an absolute fool. And still trying to convince himself that this wasn't any good at </span>
  <em>
    <span>all.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i am,, very surprised at the sudden attention this got but,, i hope you guys really like it! and of course, another mess of a chapter uvu!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iruka couldn't tell if this was a good or bad idea, especially since he listened to Ahmya over this. But he was starting to think it was. </p><p>" Are you <em>sure </em>you can watch him on your own? I mean, I'm sure Kakashi would understand and- "</p><p>Ahmya gently swatted at his hands, before shoving his coat into his hands and shaking her head in a dismissive manner. Iruka guessed he should've expected that, given that he turned to the female for assistance. </p><p>" Iruka, listen. I got it all covered, and plus, this is your chance! You've been skittering around <em>way </em>too much. This is good for you! "</p><p>Ahmya hummed in reply, moving to push him slightly towards the door, clearly not taking any excuses he was going to try and throw out. Maybe that was a good thing. Though, the back of his mind disagreed. The two were now standing by his front door, and under any other circumstance, Iruka was positive he wouldn't have felt as nervous as he did now.</p><p>Then again, it was Kakashi. </p><p>Right. The whole reason he was being insistently pushed out of his own home was the fact that he had mentioned that Kakashi made an offer to take him out some time to catch up better. And Ahmya saw this as an opportunity that Iruka wasn't fond of. To try and place her matchmaking skills.</p><p>" Now, just keep yourself together, and you'll be alright! It <em>is</em> just a get-together, right? "</p><p>The wink she sent his way implied she thought otherwise. And that really didn't help him any. Iruka let out a soft sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. He was too far in to jump out now, he supposed.</p><p>" Fine, fine. Just call if you need anything, alright? And <em>please </em>make sure that Naruto stays on his schedule. "</p><p>Another dismissive motion from the woman. He just hoped that now, he didn't make a bigger fool of himself. </p><p>" I will, I will. Now, you need to worry about having a fun night. " </p><p>And before he could make anymore remarks, he was shuffled out of the door. Which left him on the porch. And Iruka supposed he should be a little thankful that they went through the motions before Kakashi arrived. He moved to pull his coat on, barely just closing it when a car appeared.</p><p>And it didn't take much to realize it was an expensive one. Plus, something about the sleek design of it yelled that the owner had money. But Iruka did his best to shoo back the thoughts as the car grew closer. And then, it slowed to a halt.</p><p>Protruding from the opposite side was none other than Kakashi himself. And Iruka decided that he really needed to invest in something other than constantly having his heart beating like a race horse's hooves when he saw the other.</p><p>But then again, Kakashi had something about him that managed to catch everyone. Whether it be of interest or concern.</p><p>Iruka shook himself clear of any unwanted thoughts, mildly thankful that he had been able to recover quickly. And as he approached the car, Kakashi moved around to greet him. Iruka offered a slight smile, trying to hide any nervousness.</p><p>" Hey. "</p><p>That sounded so dumb. Iruka mentally face-palmed, wishing that he wasn't such an awkward mess around the other. It <em>really </em>didn't help his situation. But slowly, he managed to get his mind to relax as Kakashi offered a light smile in return.</p><p>" Hello. I take it you're ready to leave? "</p><p><em>'About as ready as I'll ever be,' </em>his mind chimed, though he didn't speak that thought. Instead, he resorted with a simple hum as his reply.</p><p>And it seemed that Kakashi took note of his choice, nodding lightly at that before moving to open the passenger's door that so Iruka could enter. Mumbling out a 'thanks,' as he entered. He settled into the seat, tilting his head towards the shutting door.</p><p>And his few moments of silence gave him the chance to mull over his choice. He still felt far to awkward in this position, but he was quick to push back those thoughts. Grabbing the seat belt, he dragged it down over his chest and clicked it into the hold as the other door swung open, allowing Kakashi to get in.</p><p>And all the while, Ahmya was watching from the window, a bright smile on her lips. Clearly, whatever plan she had running through her head was working. Though, Naruto was watching as well, his head cocked to the side in confusion. </p><p>" Who's dad going with? "</p><p>The younger huffed softly, resting his head in the palm of his head while watching the dark car slide away. The man that his dad had been talking with was definitely odd, and Naruto didn't quite like him. Though, it seemed to him that Ahmya did.</p><p>At the question, she slid back down to a more comfortable position on the couch while smiling towards the other, who was still settled in the window with furrowed brows.</p><p>" Well, he's a friend of your dad's. "</p><p>Naruto tilted his head back towards her, before moving to slide down. He settled against the arm of the couch, his own folded across his chest. He seemed to be thinking about something, his brows knitted together before his expression lightened.</p><p>" Is he the friend that dad's been talking with then? Because a lot lately, dad's been talking to some old friend. "</p><p>Now it was time for Ahmya's expression to shift, her brows knitted together as her nose scrunched lightly. Of course Iruka would fib about that! She huffed lightly, though it only lasted for a few moments as she shook her head. At least he had been talking with Kakashi more than he had mentioned. </p><p>" Mhm, that's who he is. "</p><p>A pause. </p><p>" Hey Ahmya, did you bring any games? "</p><p>The subject changed rather quickly, but the woman didn't mind that. She needed to put together a plan to make Iruka spill about his date anyways—though he wouldn't admit the fact that it was a date.</p><p>" Yeah, I brought a ton. Come on, let's go get them. "</p><p>She watched as Naruto pumped his fist up in the air with a gleeful grin before scrambling off the couch, and she was soon following after. Yeah, this should be good. She had it all under control.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>s o <br/>i hope this one is alright but<br/>the next one is gonna be their dinner date so i may take longer on that one but ksjdfns<br/>i hope you guys like this one,, kinda seemed like a filler to me but oh well</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Author Update!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey everyone! It's been a while since I touched this project, so I think you'll all be happy to know that I am picking it back up, and rewriting it! I've been working a lot on my writing so I'm rather excited to start everything up again! I hope you'll all be here to see!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a mess I'm sorry but I hope it's alright uvu</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>